Pulangkan Saja Aku, Mas
by rufinaa
Summary: Sakura harus melewatkan perjalanan di bus dengan momen paling nggak romantis sedunia dengan cowok jutek setengah mampus yang ketiduran di pundaknya. Bahkan, saat sudah turun, ponselnya juga ketinggalan di bus!—"Pulangkan saja aku, Mas." [Indonesia!AU] [OneShot]


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Genre(s):**

Humor (gagal), Drama (abal)

* * *

 **Warning(s):**

Indonesia!AU dengan beberapa perubahan,

OneShot, OOC, typo(s), Mbak-Mas zone

* * *

 **Pulangkan Saja Aku, Mas**

by Keumcchi

.

Liburan akhir semester adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh maba—mahasiswa baru, termasuk Sakura Haruno. Setelah hampir lima bulan mendekam di kost demi menuntut ilmu di Universitas Suna, juga menahan iri-dengki ketika melihat teman-teman seperantauannya rajin pulang seminggu sekali, tentu hari ini Sakura sangat senang karena ia bakal pulang ke rumah. Tingkat kerajinan gadis bersurai merah muda itu mendadak naik 95% setelah mengetahui bahwa sore ini ia akan kembali ke kota asalnya, Kota Konoha.

Kalau Mamanya lihat anak gadisnya mendadak rajin begini, mungkin besok-besok dia disuruh keluar kuliah terus dinikahin langsung sama anak tetangga.

Hari ini ia akan pulang ke Kota Konoha dengan Ino naik bus ekonomi. Keduanya sudah menghempaskan bokong ke bangku panjang untuk tiga orang di sisi kanan, menghakmilikkan bangku itu bagai dunia mereka berdua. Ino langsung duduk di dekat jendela, sedangkan Sakura harus mengalah untuk duduk di pinggir. Seperti perempuan yang lagi ngumpul pada umumnya, mereka sibuk bercerita bagaimana suka duka menjadi mahasiswa semester satu.

"Mbak, Mbak," colek seseorang pada pundak Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang saat ini sedang menyengir. Gadis itu memasang senyum basa-basi. "Ya, Mas?"

"Di sini ada orangnya nggak, ya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk bangku untuk dua orang yang berada di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura melongokkan kepalanya, mendapati sebuah tas di bangku dekat jendela tanpa ada pemiliknya.

"Wah, saya kurang tahu, Mas. Dari tadi cuma ada tasnya aja, sih."

Si Mas masih menyengir. "Oh, gitu ya." Ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Kok ada tasnya nggak ada orangnya?"

 _Ya, mana kutahu. Kok nanya mulu sih?_ tadinya Sakura mau menjawab begitu, tetapi ia urungkan dan menjawab yang lain sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ehm... saya juga kurang tahu, Masnya. Hehe."

Gadis itu kembali mencolek Ino untuk melanjutkan obrolan yang sempat diinterupsi. Baru beberapa detik mengobrol, pundak Sakura dicolek lagi.

 _Masnya mau modus, ya? Yah, tahu kok aku memang cantik._

"Mbaknya kuliah, ya?" tanya si Mas yang tadi. Sakura menanggapi dengan tersenyum kecil dan anggukan singkat.

"Iya, Mas."

"Dari Universitas mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dari Unsun, Mas. Universitas Suna."

"Wah, saya juga dari sana."

Sakura menyengir kecil, lalu tersenyum basa-basi. Tiba-tiba pundak kanannya dicolek Ino. Ia langsung menoleh.

"Nanya apa dia?" tanya Ino sambil berbisik, kepo.

"Nanya kuliah di mana," jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Sebelum si Mas tadi bertanya yang lain, Sakura langsung berpura-pura sibuk mengobrol dengan Ino, membicarakan topik acak. Dan obrolan basa-basi itu akhirnya bisa ia akhiri.

Setelah mengobrol selama beberapa menit (re: satu jam), Sakura menoleh lagi, ia melihat si Mas yang tadi sudah mendengkur hebat.

 _Sasuga._

Saat Sakura hendak mengajak Ino mengobrol lagi, ternyata Ino sudah jatuh tertidur. Apa boleh buat. Dengan setengah menggerutu, ia membuka ponselnya, memasang _earphone_ dan menyalakan musik. Ia mulai terbuai pada lagu galau yang lagi ngehits, bahkan tidak sadar kalau bus sudah kembali berhenti untuk menarik penumpang.

Tiba-tiba pundak kiri Sakura dicolek lagi oleh seseorang.

 _Ini kenapa pada nyolek-nyolek sih? Memangnya aku sambel, dicolek-colek?_

Baru saja hendak mengomel, Sakura langsung bungkam melihat orang yang mencoleknya bukan si Mas rambut kuning yang tadi, tapi penumpang lain yang baru naik. Rasanya ia melihat target gebetan baru. Seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai biru raven—yang entah mengapa mengingatkan Sakura dengan ayam miliknya, si Coki, di rumah. Iris mata birunya seakan menghipnotis Sakura.

 _Aih, kamu mengalihkan dunia Adek, Mas._

Merasa tidak diacuhkan, si Mas rambut biru itu memanggil lagi. "Mbak."

"Eh, kenapa, Mas?" tanya Sakura sambil menyengir. Laki-laki berambut biru raven yang ia panggil Mas itu hanya menatap datar.

"Geser, Mbak."

Senyuman malu-malu Sakura lenyap seketika.

 _Jutek amat sih._

Mendadak Sakura langsung bete. Ia menoleh ke kanan. "Eh...," Sakura melihat ke kursi kosong di antara dirinya dan Ino—yang saat ini sedang tertidur.

Padahal mereka berdua sudah sengaja menyisakan satu kursi untuk tas yang merepotkan—tapi yah, namanya juga bus ekonomi, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Cepetan, Mbak. Tas saya berat."

 _Sabar dong, Mas, memangnya ini busnya nenek situ?_

Dengan setengah tidak ikhlas, Sakura menggeser bokongnya, merelakan dirinya duduk di kursi tengah sambil memangku tas yang kalau dikiloin setara beras lima kilo. Padahal tadi sudah diwanti-wanti sama Mamanya jangan bawa barang banyak, malah bawa baju yang belum dicuci.

Ino yang tidur tenangnya terganggu jadi terbangun karena "guncangan" dan senggolan tas Sakura. Masih dengan mata ngantuk, gadis berkuncir itu melirik laki-laki jutek bermuka bete di sebelah Sakura.

"Siapa sih?"

"Mana aku tau," bisik Sakura, bete. "Udah penuh kali di belakang, jadinya dia ke sini."

Sakura kembali memeluk tasnya dengan mesra, sesekali melirik ke arah kirinya. Saat ini si Mas muka bete itu sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil mendengarkan lagu. Sakura sempurna tidak diacuhkan. Jangankan basa-basi, menyapa saja tidak. _Sombong betul cowok ini._

Berhubung Sakura adalah orang yang ramah dan rajin menabung, ia menoleh ke kiri, hendak berbasa-basi.

"Masnya mahasiswa juga?"

"Hn."

Sakura mulai keki. "O-oh. Jangan-jangan mahasiswa Universitas Suna?"

"Hn."

"W-wah... a-ahahaha." Gadis itu tertawa datar, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Cuma dijawab dua huruf. Perih _kokoro_ Adek, Mas.

Setelah ditanggapi tidak niat begitu, Sakura jadi urung mengajak cowok itu berbasa-basi. Mungkin cowok itu bukan makhluk bumi, jadinya nggak kenal istilah basa-basi. Atau memang bukan makhluk bumi betulan? Semacam alien yang cuma bisa ngomong 2 huruf, gitu?

 _Eh, tapi tadi dia sempet ngomong sih._

Sakura memijat kepalanya. Pening. _Ih, ngapain juga aku mikirin dia._

Sakura kembali mengeluhkan jalan yang macet, ia memandang langit dari jendela yang kini sudah mulai gelap. Mungkin karena libur tahun baru, jadinya macet. Yah, demi pulang ke rumah, Sakura rela wowo Sakura rela kok.

Di saat dunia sedang damai, sejahtera, dan sentosa, entah mengapa Sakura merasa ada yang aneh di pundak kirinya. Ia tidak berani menoleh, takut melihat yang iya-iya.

 _Ketibankah? Ah, masa ketiban di pundak?_

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah membayangkan dugaan lain, sebuah mimpi buruk bagi penumpang bus, terutama bus ekonomi. Ia tidak mau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, tapi sejurus kemudian ada sesuatu yang semakin lama semakin bertumpu pada pundak kirinya. Lantas Sakura menoleh—dan dugaannya menjadi kenyataan.

 _Ish, cowok ini kepalanya miring-miring pula! Tidur apa modus?!_ batin Sakura yang masih sempat-sempatnya ge-er. Namun, semakin lama kepala pemuda itu semakin bertumpu pada pundak kirinya.

 _Aku harus gimana ini...,_ batinnya panik tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ini merupakan hal baru bagi Sakura; ada cowok nyebelin yang entah ketiduran atau modus di bus dan bersandar pada pundaknya. Sakura hendak menegur, tetapi setelah mengingat kejutekan dan kejudesan laki-laki tadi, ia jadi takut menegur. Ia jelas kesal, tapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Bukan berarti Sakura suka maso, sih...

Gadis itu memajukan tubuhnya, menoleh ke kanan. Iris klorofil hijaunya bertabrakan dengan milik Ino yang baru saja melirik ke samping kiri Sakura.

"Tidurnya nggak bener banget itu cowok."

Sakura meringis kesal. Ia jelas setuju dengan kalimat Ino. Bahkan kalau bisa, dia mau bawa bendera, tulisannya, _"Musnahkan penumpang yang tidurnya nyender-nyender!"_

Tapi, _yha ... sejak kapan tidur di bus bisa bener?_

Selama ini Sakura membayangkan akan merasakan momen ini dengan cowok cakep dan _gentle_ nan baik hati, bukan dengan cowok jutek yang krisis ekspresi dan berambut mirip pantat ayam. Hih!

Apa boleh buat, Sakura hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati kalau supir busnya mantan _stuntman_ film _Fast and Furious 11_ dan membuat guncangan pada bis agar cowok menyebalkan di sebelahnya terbangun dan mengubah posisinya.

Beruntung, harapan Sakura terkabul—mungkinkah supir busnya mantan _stuntman_ betulan?

Bus mendadak terguncang saat mengebut di jalan tol. Cowok itu langsung terbangun, membetulkan posisi, dan kembali tidur dengan posisi bersedekap. Sakura menghela napas lega, tapi sempat kesal juga karena cowok itu bukannya meminta maaf malah lanjut tidur.

Namun, belum ada dua menit Sakura menikmati ketentraman dunia, ia kembali merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di pundak kirinya. Saat ia hendak menoleh, ekor matanya melihat kepala cowok itu mulai bergerak lagi ke arah pundaknya—yang di mata Sakura berarti mimpi buruk. Karena ingin menghindar momen yang nggak romantis dengan cowok jutek, Sakura memajukan punggungnya hingga jidatnya menyentuh bangku depan. Pokoknya, saat ini posisinya nggak elite sama sekali—untung sudah malam jadi nggak kelihatan.

Sialnya, cowok itu justru semakin miring saja. Kali ini kepalanya hampir bertumpu pada punggung gadis yang malang itu. Gadis itu langsung panik kuadrat. Ia hanya bisa merepet umpatan dan keluhan betapa sialnya ia hari ini.

Dan di saat ia sibuk merepet mantra, sayup-sayup terdengar suara putus-putus serak-serak basah yang muncul dari hidung.

 _Sial, mana ngorok pula ini orang._

Rasanya Sakura mau lompat saja dari jendela bus.

"Eh, doi ganteng juga ternyata," bisik Ino setelah ia melihat wajah pemuda itu di dalam kegelapan. "Beruntung banget kamu!"

 _Di mana beruntungnya?!_ Hati Sakura menjerit frustasi.

Kalau menuruti kehendak hati, saat ini Sakura ingin menggencet kepala cowok menyebalkan itu ke punggung kursi dengan punggungnya. Biar pingsan saja sekalian, siapa tahu pas siuman jadi nggak jutek lagi.

Tapi, mana Sakura berani. Lihat muka cowok itu saja ia sudah _keder_.

"Mas, Mas," Ino mengetuk-ngetuk kepala si Mas jutek itu. "Mas, kasihan teman saya itu jidatnya nanti makin lebar gara-gara ciuman sama bangku bus."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau apa, tapi si Mas langsung terbangun dengan wajah ngantuk. Ia meminta maaf singkat, membetulkan posisi, lalu kembali tidur.

Iya, kembali tidur.

SHANNAR— _sabar, Sakura ... sabar._

Sakura kembali duduk dengan tentram, tetapi ketentramannya tidak berlangsung lama karena ponselnya bergetar berulang kali kayak mau _stroke_. Ia buru-buru membuka ponselnya sambil menggerutu, dan mendapati 10 pesan baru dari Mama.

 **Mama:**

 _"Nak, kamu udah di mana"_

 _"?"_

 _"Masih di busnnn?"_

 _"Ini typo gimana ngapusnya"_

 _"Ini gimana ngirimnya sih nak"_

 _"Eh udah kekirim ya"_

 _"Bawa oleh oleh gak?"_

 _"Jangan lupa pesenan Mama ya"_

 _"Kamu sama siapa? Gak lagi sama cowok kan?"_

 _"Awas aja kalau pulang sama cowok, nanti sampai rumah Mama nikahin"_

Sakura tepuk jidat. Efek baru beli ponsel baru, jadi Mamanya masih gaptek. Itu lagi pesan terakhir ngeri amat. Kalau Sakura pulang naik ojek, masa dinikahin sama abangnya? Kalau abangnya cakep kayak anaknya artis India Serokkhan sih nggak apa-apa.

 **Sakura:** _"Masih di bus, Ma. Udah kubawain oleh-oleh kok"_

 **Mama:** _"Wah bawa apa?"_

 **Sakura:** _"Cucian kotor, Ma"_

 _Mama is typing..._

 **Mama:** _"Kalau udah balik nanti Mama nikahin sama anak tetangga lho kamu, tega ya ngasih oleh oleh cucian buat Mama"_

 **Sakura:** _"Ih aku cuma bercanda kok... Tapi bercandanya serius sih, hehe"_

Saat sedang sibuk _chatting_ dengan Mamanya, mendadak kepala si Mas jutek tadi mulai menyentuh pundak Sakura lagi. Sakura kembali menjerit frustasi di dalam hati. Untung saja, sebelum ia mengamuk, ponselnya mendadak berbunyi—ada panggilan masuk. Atensinya langsung beralih ke ponselnya, ia segera membaca nama penelepon di layar. _Dari Mama._

"A-anu ... maaf, Mas," Sakura berujar takut-takut. "Tolong geser sedikit, saya ada telepon." Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kepala si Mas, meniru cara Ino—yang padahal tidak patut ditiru.

Si Mas langsung terbangun lagi, dan membetulkan posisinya untuk kembali tidur. Sakura tidak mengacuhkannya, ia mengangkat telepon dari Mamanya.

"Halo? Ada apa, Ma?"

 _"Kamu lagi di mana?"_

"Di bus kan tadi aku udah bilang..."

 _"Oh iya Mama lupa,"_ ujar Mama tanpa rasa bersalah. _"Eh, nanti kamu dijemput sama anak temen Mama, ya."_

"Temen Mama yang mana? Yang kutahu, anak temen Mama cewek semua, memangnya mereka berani malam-malam begini?"

 _"Kamu belum pernah ketemu. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha."_ Mama berseru senang. _"Nanti dia yang nyamperin kamu kok, kamu tunggu aja. Jangan lupa pesan Mama yang tadi, ya~ Mama tunggu~"_

 _Klik._

Sakura menatap ponselnya, bingung. _Pesan yang mana? Oleh-oleh?_ batinnya. _Siapa pula Sasuke? Namanya macho amat._

"Sakura, udah sampai!" seru Ino. "Ayo, kita turun di sini, nanti busnya keburu jalan!"

"E-eh, sebentar!" Sakura langsung panik, lupa kalau yang ia naiki adalah bus ekonomi—di mana tempat tujuan tidak selalu pemberhentian terakhir. Ia menaruh ponselnya, lalu buru-buru berdiri. Sekilas ada suara _"gedebug"_ samar-samar, tapi rasa panik membuat Sakura tidak terlalu memedulikannya.

"Mas! Masnya! Tolong berdiri dulu, kami mau turun di sini!" Ino menyeru tidak sabaran. Si Mas muka bete itu langsung melek dan berdiri sebentar, mempersilakan kedua gadis _riweuh_ (ribet) itu keluar dari bangku bus.

Sakura dan Ino bergegas menuju pintu bus, bahkan Ino sempat meneriaki kenek bus gara-gara busnya sudah mau jalan lagi. Betapa malangnya kenek itu kalau ada banyak penumpang berwatak seperti Ino yang menumpang busnya.

Kedua gadis itu sudah turun dari bus, mereka menghela napas lega. Ino langsung menyetop angkot berwarna hitam—di malam hari semuanya terlihat sama—yang lewat di depan mereka.

"Eh, kamu duluan aja, aku dijemput," ujar Sakura yang masih memeluk tasnya dengan mesra.

"Oh, beneran dijemput, kan?" tanya Ino lagi, Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, udah. Aku duluan, ya! Jangan hilang, lho."

Ino melambaikan tangannya, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam angkot. Sakura melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum kecil. Setelah angkot Ino sudah tinggal landas(?), Sakura merogoh saku roknya dan senyumnya lenyap seketika.

 _Ponselku ... kok nggak ada?_

Sakura mulai panik, tas yang ia gendong mesra langsung diturunkan di jalan. Ia kembali mengecek saku yang lain, bahkan sampai membuka tas. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya jatuh di bus. Entah Ino mengutuknya atau apa, sepertinya Sakura bakal jadi anak hilang betulan.

 _Gimanainigimanainigimanainigimanainigi—_

"—Mbak." panggil seseorang dengan suara berat.

Sakura terperanjat. Perempuan malam-malam di pinggir jalan tentu menjadi target empuk bagi preman pasar atau sekadar pencopet. Sakura menoleh takut-takut, matanya terpejam. Kedua tangannya bahkan sudah terkatup.

"A-ampun, Bang! Saya nggak punya duit, jangan palak sa—"

"—siapa yang mau malak?"

"Eh?" Rasanya Sakura kenal dengan suara itu.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, dan ia terkejut bukan main. Si Mas muka bete di bus tadi sekarang sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Kamu! Ngapain kamu di sini?!" seru Sakura, entah mengapa mendadak emosi ketika melihat muka si Mas bete itu lagi.

—tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pipinya. Sebuah ponsel yang sudah Sakura anggap anak sendiri.

"Jatuh di bus." Si Mas berujar singkat. Mendadak, si Mas terlihat bagai malaikat di mata Sakura dan kegantengannya meningkat 100%.

"T-terima kas—"

"—ceroboh," lanjut si Mas itu lagi.

Bayangan diselamatkan malaikat ganteng langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Sakura mendadak jengkel. Ia hendak menyemprotnya dengan umpatan, tetapi urung karena cowok itu mendadak pergi meninggalkannya.

Ditinggal begitu, entah mengapa Sakura jadi sedih. Bagaimana nasibnya kalau ditinggal sendirian malam-malam di pinggir jalan raya? Sial benar ia hari ini.

 _Pulangkan saja aku, Mas._

"Oi," panggil seseorang, Sakura mendongak dan mendapati si Mas muka bete itu sedang menoleh ke arahnya. "Mau ikut atau kutinggal?"

"I-Ikut ke mana?" tanya Sakura bingung. Kenal saja tidak.

"Mbak namanya Sakura, kan?"

Nahlo. Kenapa dia bisa tahu nama Sakura? "I-iya... Masnya tahu dari mana?"

Cowok itu tidak menjawab, ia berjalan masuk ke sebuah tempat parkiran motor, lalu keluar dengan sebuah motor _matic_.

"Cepat naik." Si Mas menunjuk ke belakang. Sakura bengong.

 _Siapa dia berani nyuruh-nyuruh seorang Sakura?_

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kita bahkan belum kenal! Si-siapa tahu Masnya pengedar narkoba!" seru Sakura panik.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

 _Eh? Jadi, dia—_

—Mendadak, cowok itu melemparkan helm padanya. Sakura langsung gelagapan karena belum siap—sekaligus kaget karena Sasuke itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan. "Mau pulang nggak?"

"Tu-tunggu! Masnya betulan Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn."

Sakura menggeram kesal setelah dijawab dua huruf. "Kenapa anak teman Mama harus kamu sih—"

"—Kalau nggak mau naik, kutinggal."

"EH IYA TUNGGU." Sakura buru-buru memakai helm. Ia tidak mau mengambil risiko ditinggal di pinggir jalan raya walaupun harus mengesampingkan fakta bahwa penjemputnya adalah Mas-mas menyebalkan di bus tadi.

"Pegangan yang erat," ujar Sasuke. "Mereka—orang tua kita—sudah menunggu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk acara pertunangan kita."

 _EH?_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/B:**

... entah kenapa ceritanya jadi begitu. (ㆆ_ㆆ) _/ditimpuk_

Hai! Saya iseng berkunjung ke fandom Naruto dengan sebuah cerita random yang diangkat dari kisah nyata saya pulang naik bus, tentunya dengan (banyak) modifikasi.

—iya, memang betulan ada yang tidur nyender-nyender begitu dan itu asli nyebelin banget, tapi sayangnya dia nggak seganteng Mas Sasuke. :'3 Dan saya juga nggak dijemput cowok ganteng yang ngajak nikah. _/maunya_

Btw, itu endingnya emang kurang mulus dan random banget, HAHAHAHAHA. _/yha/ :'3_ Maafin kalau rada ngaco, saya kalau bikin FF tengah malem imajinasinya suka sampai tumpeh-tumpeh gitu. _/ga_

Yah, semoga menghibur! (╯ •_• )╯


End file.
